The Queen of Scots & The Blood Prince
by BeautyInTheDarkness25
Summary: AH/Slight AU. After Francis' death, Mary needed to find a new alliance to protect her throne and her country, but she also needed to find love again. Will Mary be lucky enough to have both? This is a Monde Fanfic.
1. The Dowager Queen

"Hello brother."

"Prince Conde, King Antoine is here for you." The messenger said.

"Please, leave us, Randall. Thank you." Conde said as he eyed his brother. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your brother? A king?" Antoine smirked.

"I have been ignoring your letters for a reason. Why are you here?"

"I thought after you heard the news of Francis' death, you'd rush to Mary's side, but I guess not."

Conde stared at his brother. "What do you mean his death? He died?"

"He was killed in an assassination attempt that was meant for Mary." Antoine casually said. "I thought you knew- where are you going?"

"To French Court."

* * *

Conde mounted his horse and began his journey back to French Court. The Bourbon Prince never wanted to return to court, as a matter of fact, that was the last place he wanted to be. When Conde left French Court, he intended to never return. After Mary decided to stay in France instead of leave to Scotland with him, he knew that Mary would always choose Francis, but she didn't know it herself. So he took himself out of the equation to make it easier for her. A few weeks after Conde's departure, he received news that the King and Queen were once again united. He couldn't help but feel saddened when he heard the news, but he was happy for Mary because all he wanted, was for her to be safe and happy. Unfortunately, it seemed her happiness was short-lived.

After hours of riding, Conde began to see the castle in the distance. He slowed his horse, he began to feel nervous. He impulsively began to ride to French Court after hearing about Francis' death because he wanted to be there to comfort Mary, he couldn't bare to hear the love of his life in pain, but how would she react? He left her and he knew it couldn't have been easy for her because it wasn't easy for him. Conde shook his head. He decided to just continue to French Court.

* * *

"Looks like there's a royal visitor." Lola said. "Mary?"

"I'm sorry…" Mary wiped her tears. "What did you say?"

"It's nothing, Mary." Lola smiled sadly at her friend, who nodded and continued to stare at the wall.

"Do you think he's happy, Lola? Wherever he is?" Mary asked.

"I'm sure he is, Mary."

"I can't believe he is gone." Mary sobbed. "We've only been back together for a few months, how can he already be gone?"

"I'm sorry, Mary. But he isn't gone, not truly. He will be in our hearts, and he will be watching over us. I know he is." Lola said as she held Mary.

"Thank you, Lola." Mary said. "I would like to be alone for a few moments."

"I will retire to my chambers."

After Lola left, Mary began to weep. She couldn't understand why her and Francis' happiness couldn't last. She couldn't understand why the prophecy had to tear her and her husband apart. She couldn't make sense of any of it. She just felt the pain of his absence more and more each day.

Suddenly, Mary heard a knock on the door. She turned in the direction of the door to see Catherine de Medici enter the room.

"Catherine." Mary said as she wiped her face of the tears.

"Mary, it's been weeks. You will need to begin to look for suitors." Catherine said softly. "You will eventually have to return to Scotland."

"I know, but I can't return until you become secured as regent. I made Francis a promise." Mary said.

"So while you are still here, you will need to look for possible marriage alliances."

"I know. Charles already said that I am allowed to stay as long as I need, he requests that I stay until I have a secured alliance protecting me." Mary smiled. "He is much like his brother."

"Yes, but more of a troublemaker." Catherine trailed off.

"Is there another reason you came to visit, Catherine?" Mary looked at her former mother-in-law with obvious suspicion in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, Mary. The guards just informed me that the Prince of Conde has returned to court." Catherine searched Mary's face for a reaction but failed to find anything. "Mary?"

"I wonder why he has returned."

"He probably caught wind of Francis' death and is trying to find a way back into your heart." Catherine said. "Normally, I would be against any sort of relationship with the Bourbons, but he could be a strong suitor for you."

"Catherine-"

"Let me explain." Catherine looked at her daughter in law before she continued. "He may be a threat to my children's throne, but he is a prince. He has power, an army, the support of the protestants. He may be the best solution to your problem in Scotland. Just consider what I've said. I am taking my leave now."

A million things were running through the former French Queen's mind. Maybe Catherine is right, she thought. But how could I betray Francis once more? The Queen yelled in frustration and knocked everything off her desk before she began to sob.

"Your Majesty, is everything okay?" Her guard rushed in after hearing all the ruckus.

"Yes, everything is fine." Mary reassured. "Please do not let anyone in. I would like to be left alone.

"Of course, your majesty." The Guard nodded before he closed the door.

* * *

 **Hi guys, hope you liked the first chapter! This is my spin on season 3 ; this is set after the death of Francis, before Mary meets Don Carlos & Gideon Blackburn.**

 **Instead of Conde trying to take Francis' throne in Season 2's finale, he simply never returned when he left Mary in 2x18 - after she decided to stay in France by Francis' side.**


	2. The Blood Prince's Return

Upon his return, Conde felt a huge change in French Court. Before he left, it seemed so full of life, now everything seemed dark. Losing the King of France must of caused this. Conde eagerly waited for the servants to ready his chamber, he knew all eyes were on him and wondering why he has returned to court.

"Prince Conde." He heard a familiar voice speak.

"Lord Narcisse." Conde responded. "I trust you are well."

"I am. What are you doing at French Court?" Lord Narcisse asked.

"I just returned to pay my respects to the late King, I just heard of his untimely departure."

Narcisse studied the Bourbon Prince's face carefully before he spoke. "Francis passed away weeks ago, and you're now just paying your respects?"

"I've been away, I just heard of his death, but I need not explain myself to you."

"Prince Conde?" A guard Conde recognized as Catherine's interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Queen Mother requests your presence.

"Of course." Conde said as he turned to Lord Narcisse. "It was good seeing you." He said sarcastically before he turned and followed the guard.

"Stephane." Narcisse heard and turned around.

"Lola." He said as he greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Was that Prince Conde?" Lola asked.

"Yes, it was."

"I wonder if Mary knows of his return. Someone should tell her." Lola said.

"I'm sure someone already has."

* * *

"Queen Catherine. The Prince of Conde." The Guard announced as he took his leave.

"Catherine, my condolences for the loss of your son and our king." Conde bowed.

"I know you don't mean it." Catherine said coldly. "You're just here for another chance at Mary's heart."

"Catherine, you have it all wrong. I only-"

"You only want to make sure she is okay? Is that all, Prince Conde?" Catherine interrupted.

"Yes." Conde responded sternly.

"You have no intentions in courting the newly widowed queen?" Catherine asked.

"No." Conde answered. "As soon as I heard that Francis was dead, I began my journey here recklessly. I did not think about it."

Catherine studied the Bourbon Prince for awhile. Catherine was really good at reading people, and she could tell that his heart still belonged to Mary as it always has. "Very well."

"What?" Conde asked, confused.

"Do you still love her?" Catherine asked. "I know you did. Do you now? Do you still love the Queen of Scots?"

"Yes." Conde answered without hesitation. "I loved her then, and I still love her now. I will always be in love with her."

"Then ask for her hand in marriage." Catherine smirked.

"Wait what? You hate me." Conde stated even more confused than before.

"I don't hate you, Prince Conde. I am just not very fond of you. You tried to steal my son's wife and caused him to almost pass away. But you left as soon as it became clear to you where Mary's heart truly lied." Catherine paused for a moment. "But it doesn't mean that Mary never loved you, and she needs a new alliance now more than ever."

Conde chuckled. "A marriage out of convenience."

"That is what Mary and Francis' marriage began as, and you saw what that turned into first hand." Catherine said. "What do you say, Prince Conde?"

"I need to speak with Mary first."

"She is in her chambers." Catherine said. "You may go."

* * *

Conde's heart was pounding, he felt as though everyone can hear it. He just admitted to Catherine that he still loved Mary. He finally admitted it to himself after all this time that he still loved her. He was nervous to see her, he hadn't seen or spoken to her since his departure from court, he thought he would never see her again. But fate intervenes.

"Prince Conde, Queen Mary does not want to be bothered." The guard outside Mary's chamber said.

"Please, just ask the Queen if I can see her." Conde pleaded. "I am not ordering you as a Lord or Prince, I am asking you. Please ask the Queen. If this angers her, I will take the wrath."

The guard stared at the Prince for a moment before he nodded.

Conde waited outside the door for only a moment, but it felt like years. He was scared that she wouldn't want to see him. He was worried that she was mad at him. There was a list of things that he felt. But he hoped none of it were true.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the lovely words of the guard. "Queen Mary agreed to see you."

"Thank you." Conde said as he walked up to the door. "You can do this, Louis." He whispered to himself right before he walked in.

Louis studied Mary's chamber, it looked exactly the same as it did when he used to visit. His eyes searched until he found the Queen, sitting on a chair by the window. She slowly turned around and their eyes met. She still had the same dark, raven colored hair and radiant face. She smiled at him, the beautiful smile that he missed, but had so much sorrow in her eyes. He ran right up to her and held her in his arms.

"I am so sorry, Mary." He spoke softly, as she tightened her grip on him.

"He's gone, Louis. He's gone." Mary sobbed. She remembered his touch, and how comfortable she once was in his embrace, how comfortable she still is.

"I'm sorry." He said as he held her.

Conde let Mary cry in his arms until she fell asleep. He saw her whimper even in her sleep. He could only wonder what she was dreaming. He caressed her face and tried to set her down on her bed, but she began to stir. He didn't want to move anymore because he was afraid to wake her. He decided to just stay where he was and hoped that the guard did not speak.


	3. A Late King's Blessing

Mary found herself on a boat, staring at the horizon that was behind her. She recognized the beautiful scenery. She turned around and saw a very familiar face.

"Francis?"

"Yes, my love?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked her late husband, confused.

"I am teaching you to sail, why else would I be here, Mary?" Francis looked at his wife and smiled.

"No, you're … you're dead, Francis." Mary said slowly as Francis' smile started to fade.

"I know, Mary." Francis paused. "I wanted to see you again, and tell you that it is okay."

"What?"

"I pray to God everyday that you will find happiness once more." Francis sighed. "I've been watching over you every single day, and all I've seen is your pain, and I'm sorry I can't be there to help you mend it."

"Francis-"

"Mary, please. Let me continue. I've watched you mourn for weeks, and not even attempt to look for another suitor. But, you're a queen, my love. Life goes on." Francis looked at Mary. "Please, do not cry for me. I am well. But you're not, Mary. You need to find love again."

"I can't-I won't find another. I won't love another the way I love you." Mary cried.

"I pray to God everyday that you do, and I know that God has listened to my prayers."

"How do you know?" Mary asked.

"Because Conde is back in your life."

"Francis-no." Mary said.

"Mary. My mother is right, he would make a good alliance for you, and you'd still hold a good alliance with France because is he a French subject. Plus, he loves you-"

"But I can't betray you again, Francis."

"You won't be, because I am not there." Francis said coldly.

Mary remained silent and stared at her husband.

"I'm sorry for being so cold. But I need you to realize that I cannot be around anymore. I wish I could. I wish I could be there to take care of you, I wish we had children so you would be protected. But Mary, that wasn't in the books for us. So you need to find another way to protect yourself, and your country."

"But Francis, Conde may not feel the same for me anymore because I chose you over him." Mary said.

Francis looked at his wife and smiled. "Mary, I may not have trusted him when I was alive, but I trust that his love for you remains true and pure. He left court not because he didn't love you, but because he couldn't bare to see you in pain anymore having to choose between him and I. He left because he did not see it going anywhere. He left because he wanted you to be happy, and knew that your love for me ran deeper." Francis sighed. "I bet, in an alternative life, he would've even tried to take my throne in order to be with you."

Mary laughed at Francis' comment.

"I love it when you smile. Please continue to smile, and live happily, my love." Francis said. "Promise me you will try."

"I promise." Mary said as she took his hand. "I miss you so much Francis."

"I miss you, too." Francis looked up into the sky. "I must be going now."

"No, Francis, please." Mary pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mary." He kissed her. "I love you, I always have and always will. I will continue to watch over you, and I hope you will heal soon. Goodbye, my love."

"I love you too, Francis." Mary cried as she held him.

She noticed that he began to fade, and he tried to hold her for as long as he could but in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

"Francis!" Mary yelled as she woke up.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Conde looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?" Mary asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to move because I didn't want to wake you." Conde said. "Are you okay?"

"I saw Francis. We were sailing, and he had so much to tell me." Mary smiled sadly. "He told me to be happy, but how can I be when I feel as though my heart has been torn out of my chest?"

"Time, Mary." Conde said. "Time will heal your wounds."

"Thank you, Louis."

"Mary, I will retire to my chambers. I don't want to hurt your reputation by staying in your chambers." Conde said. "I will take my leave."

"Louis, wait." Mary called out. "Thank you for letting me sleep even if it were for a moment. Would you like to go riding tomorrow?"

"Of course." Conde smiled.

"Perfect, I will have a messenger get you when I am ready."

Conde nodded and walked out of her chambers.

When Conde left Mary couldn't fall back asleep. Instead, she stayed up trying to figure out if she actually spoke to Francis in her dreams or if she only dreamt of it because that is what she wanted to hear Francis say.

Mary got up and walked to the door. "Guard?"

"Yes, your grace?"

"Can you please get the King's Deputy for me? It's urgent."

The guard nodded and walked off.

Moments later Bash came through the door with a worried look on his face. "Mary?"

"Bash, I'm sorry I know it's late, I just needed your opinion on something."

"It's okay, Mary." Bash said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I- I don't even know where to begin." Mary said.

"Does it have anything to do with Conde's return?" Bash asked.

"Yes." Mary sighed. "Catherine has suggested that I consider Conde as a suitor. But I don't know what Francis would think of that. I don't want to betray him again. I just can't-"

"Mary." Bash interrupted. "Francis would want you to be safe and happy. I know Conde can keep you safe, and if he makes you happy; I know Francis will be alright with it."

"Are you sure, Bash?" Mary asked. "How would you feel about it?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy. Mary, I care about you. I want you to be happy." Bash said. "Francis asked me to take care of you and make sure you're happy and safe, and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Thank you, Bash." Mary smiled. "And how are you?"

"Not having Francis around has been hard, but I've been adjusting."

"And how have you been feeling about the Kenna situation?" Mary asked knowing he was still hurt over Kenna.

"I don't want to talk about her, Mary. I only wish her the best." Bash sighed. "I love her, but I don't think I can ever trust her again, so I hope she will find her own happiness."

"I understand, I am sorry." Mary said.

"It's okay, Mary. Try to get some sleep. I will check on you in the morning." Bash smiled.

"I'm actually going to go riding with Conde." Mary said shyly.

"Oh." Mary had caught Bash off guard. "Well then, have fun." He smirked. "Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight, Bash."

* * *

Conde was walking through the garden in the court, and he heard a bunch of giggles and laughter. He went to go investigate where the noise was coming from when he saw Mary dressed in all white, smiling and dancing with the court ladies. She looked so peaceful, so happy. Her smile was radiant, and contagious that it made him smile seeing her at the distant.

"She looks so happy, doesn't she?"

When Conde heard this, he instantly turned around. He recognized the voice of the man, the man that was once his cousin, the late King of France. "Francis?"

"Hello, cousin." He smiled.

"How are you-am I dreaming?" Conde asked.

"Yes, I've come to you in your dream for a reason." Francis said. "We've had our differences, but we also have one thing in common - our love for a certain Queen."

"What are you saying, Francis?"

"I suppose Mary never told you what I told her." Francis looked sad, Conde thought. "When I died, the only thing I could think of is Mary's future happiness. I prayed to God everyday that she will find happiness and love once again, I prayed even before I died. The thought of Mary being with another man was unbearable at the time, but I remembered that she has been with other people… And I remembered that I was dying. I couldn't be selfish anymore. I had to think of her future. I was hoping she would bear a child to help her stay in France, but that wasn't a part of God's plans for us. So I guess he gave her the next best thing, you."

"Francis-"

"Please, cousin. Do not interrupt. Let me speak." Francis eyed Conde. "I love Mary, and so do you. The difference is, I am no longer there. I cannot be with her. I know your intentions weren't to get her back at the mere thought of me being gone. I know you came out of your concern for her. I also know that you were not planning on returning to court." He paused and looked towards Mary who was still dancing and smiling. "She deserves to be happy, Conde. I believe that you can protect and love her. I believe you can make her happy. So I give you my blessing to pursue Mary." Francis focused his attention back to his cousin who stood right before him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Conde asked.

Francis laughed. "Of course it isn't. I would rather be alive and with my wife, but since that cannot happen. I would rather entrust her life and happiness to someone who would protect it at all cost. And you are that person."

"Thank you, Francis." Conde smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Please, take care of her, cousin. I cannot bear to see her in pain any longer." Francis pleaded.

"I promise I will take care of her. I promise I will protect her, even if it costs me my life." Conde reassured Francis.

"Thank you, Conde." Francis smiled. "I will be taking my leave now. Thank you, cousin. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Francis." Conde said as he watched Francis disappear.

Moments later the Bourbon Prince woke up. He walked over to the window and looked up into the sky and whispered into the stars, "thank you, Francis."

* * *

 **Not sure if many will agree with me here - but I believe that Francis would have been okay with this ; he wanted her to find love again, and he wanted her protected. In Season 2, Conde's love for Mary was so real ; he waged war on his home country for her & even Francis recognized it ; Francis admitted that he would have given his life if he knew that Conde could save Mary. So I believe this would have been perfect, and I really hope you guys like this chapter. - S  
**


	4. The Suspicious Prince

The next morning, Mary woke up early. She had her servants help her get into her riding habit and headed for the stables to find Conde already getting their horses ready.

"Good morning, your majesty." Conde bowed.

"Good morning, Louis." Mary smiled. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. I've also packed a basket of food in case you get hungry." Conde said.

"Perfect." Mary said. "Let's go."

* * *

After a few hours of riding, Mary and Conde stopped by a small pond and decided to have lunch.

"Wait, so Lola is married to Narcisse?" Conde asked.

"Yes, with a blessing from Francis." Mary said.

"Strange choice." Conde smirked. "What else has happened?"

"I almost signed my claim to England away." Mary said. "Right before the Scottish assassins killed Francis."

"Why would you do that, Mary?" Conde asked.

"I thought I would stay in France forever, with Francis. Two countries were enough." Mary paused. "I never thought I would ever return to Scotland."

"I'm sorry, Mary." Conde said. "Let's talk about something else."

"Yes." Mary agreed. "How have you been, Louis?"

"I spent some time travelling after I left court. I tried to stay off the radar." Conde said. "My brother tried to convince me to marry Queen Elizabeth-"

"I remember." Mary said coldly.

"Well, I refused." Conde sighed. "I didn't want to be married to her, and I did not want to betray you. So I hid from him and all of her advisors that she kept sending."

"I heard Don Carlos of Spain had his eyes on her, but an engagement was never announced." Mary said.

"Maybe she didn't like him, I've heard some cringe worthy things about the Prince." Conde said.

"Really? Care to share?" Mary smiled.

"Mary, I finally found you." Bash said. "Sorry for the interruption, but Catherine requests for you to return to the castle immediately."

"What's going on, Bash?" Mary asked.

"Don Carlos of Spain has arrived in France and wishes to see you."

"Speaking of the devil." Mary whispered to Conde. "Very well. Let us return to court."

* * *

Upon returning, Conde had an unsettling feeling. He had not yet asked Mary to marry him, like Catherine suggested; in fact they haven't spoken about their feelings for each other since he returned. He knew he would have to act fast, especially since Don Carlos would make a good alliance for Mary as well.

Mary was surprised that Don Carlos had wanted to see her. She was sure he was in France to court Mary, but why would he bother with a dowager queen when he had originally wanted to be with a virgin queen? Mary didn't know, but she had to admit she was eager to find out.

"Queen Mary." A man that Mary did not recognize greeted. "Gideon Blackburn, at your service."

"I imagine you are the new English Ambassador?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I am." Gideon smiled. "You are?" He asked as he looked to Conde.

"I am Lord Conde."

"Lord? Oh, Prince Conde. My Queen has looked everywhere for you." Gideon smirked. "Glad you are well, Prince Conde. It was nice meeting you, Queen Mary. I will be taking my leave now."

Mary watched Gideon bow and walk away. "I do not trust anyone from Elizabeth's court."

"I will keep an eye on him." Bash said.

"Thank you, Bash." Mary said.

"Conde, can I have a word with you?" Bash asked.

"Of course." Conde smiled.

"Mary, Catherine and Don Carlos should be in the throne room."

"Of course." Mary said as she walked away.

"What is it, Bash?" Conde asked.

"Why was Elizabeth looking for you?" Bash asked.

"Let's go to a more private place to speak." Conde said.

* * *

Conde and Bash rode out to the woods, Mary already knew why Elizabeth was looking for Conde, but Bash didn't. Conde didn't want Bash to suspect anything because he wanted things to work out with Mary, so he knew he had to come clean.

"Okay, I think we are far enough." Bash said sternly. "Why was the Queen of England looking for you?"

"My brother, and Elizabeth were trying to negotiate a marriage alliance between myself and the Queen of England." Conde said.

"What?" Bash said. "And now you're trying to get back with Mary? Is that why you've returned?"

"Bash, no. Let me explain." Conde said as his heart began to race. "I never told anyone about this, the only person that knew was Mary. I left court because I knew Mary would choose Francis no matter what. I fell off the radar because I did not want my brother or Elizabeth to contact me. I refused the marriage proposal. I recently returned to my estate, that's how I found out about Francis' death, and I only came to see if Mary was okay." Conde looked at Bash, trying to study his face. "I love Mary, Bash. I know at one point you did too. I would never do anything to hurt her, please trust me."

"Okay. But if you betray or hurt her, I will kill you myself." Bash said. "When Francis died, he told me to take care of her and protect her. I will keep my promises."

"I know, and I rather die than to see her hurt again." Conde said.

* * *

"Ah, Mary!" Catherine said with a fake smile on her face. "You've returned."

"Catherine, what is it?" Mary asked.

"This is Don Carlos of Spain."

Mary looked to see a handsome prince walk up to greet her.

"Your grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." Don Carlos said as he kissed her hand. "You're even more beautiful than everyone's described."

"Thank you, Don Carlos. You are too kind." Mary smiled.

"I will leave you two to get acquainted." Catherine said as she rushed out of the room.

"So Don Carlos," Mary paused, "what brings you to France?"

"I am looking for a bride, and I have eyes for a certain someone who resides at French Court." Don Carlos smirked. "I am here to court you, Mary, Queen of Scots."

"I'm flattered." Mary smiled.

Don Carlos studied the Queen. "You are still in mourning for your late husband?"

Mary looked down to her dark wardrobe and responded. "Yes. I've been in mourning for quite some time now."

"I hope to make you happy and change your mind. Will you let me?" Don Carlos smiled.

Mary took a breath before she answered, but was interrupted mid-thought by the English Ambassador.

"Don Carlos?" Gideon greeted. "Glad to see you again."

"Ambassador Blackburn," Don Carlos greeted him, mildly annoyed, "I am trying to have a private conversation with Queen Mary."

"It's alright, Don Carlos." Mary reassured. "How can I help you, Gideon?"

"I am actually here to see Don Carlos, heard he was in the throne room to meet Queen Mary, so I waited outside but got bored." Gideon smirked.

"I will leave you two be then." Mary turned to Don Carlos. "It was nice meeting you, Don Carlos."

Don Carlos waited for Mary to walk off before he spoke to Gideon. Unbeknownst to the men, Mary stood right outside the doorway to eavesdrop.

"What the hell do you want, Gideon?" Don Carlos asked angrily.

"Trying to court the Queen of Scots after the Queen of England threw you out of her country? Oh and what about poor Anne?" Gideon asked.

"That is none of your concern, Ambassador." Don Carlos spoke. "I warn you, if you say anything to Mary, I will have you beheaded."

Mary's eyes widened and she ran off before the men could realize she was still listening. She couldn't help but wonder what Don Carlos did to Elizabeth and Anne, he seemed so charming. She wasn't sure what her next step would be so she went to confide in the one person she knew she could talk to.

* * *

"Queen Mary, the Queen Mother is at a meeting with the privy council. Did you need her right away?" The guard at Catherine's door asked.

"No, please just let her know that I would like to see her as soon as possible." Mary smiled and walked to her chambers, hoping that she would be able to confide in her mother in law before anything else happened.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Unexpectedly

Mary opened the door to her room and saw Conde standing at the window. Surprised, Mary quickly closed to door to make sure no one saw him. "Louis, what are you doing here?"

"I know this was inappropriate but-"

"What if someone saw you?" Mary asked. "What if-"

"I took the secret passageway, Mary." Conde said. "No one saw me. No one but you. I needed to talk to you."

"What is it?" Mary looked at her former lover.

"I love you. Before you interrupt me, I want to tell you that." He paused. "I've always loved you. I didn't leave court because I didn't want to be with you. I left court because I know you loved Francis more, even when you didn't know it yourself. I thought that you and Francis would live a long and happy life together. I thought I would never return to court or ever see you again. I knew Francis was what made you happy, so I didn't want to interfere with your happiness because as long as you were happy, I would be happy. So Mary, before you accept Don Carlos' courtship, I have to ask," Conde got on his knees and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, "Mary, Queen of Scots, would you be willing to make me the happiest man in all of Europe by marrying me?" His heart raced, his breath shortened, he felt his palms begin to collect sweat, he was nervous, but he did not lose eye contact with Mary.

Mary stared at the man in front of her, completely speechless. Somehow his confession warmed her heart, she felt the love he had for her, and she remembered how it felt to be in love with him. Her empty heart felt a little less empty after hearing what he had to say. Mary's brown eyes filled with tears, but before she could speak someone barged into the room.

"Oh my, am I interrupting?" Catherine sarcastically asked the pair.

Conde stood up. "Hello, Catherine."

"I see that I am no longer needed-"

"No, Catherine, I need to speak to you." Mary said to Catherine. "Louis, I will think about what you have said and I will let you know soon."

"Very well. I will talk to you soon, Mary."

Once Conde exited the room, Catherine asked, "did he propose to you, Mary?"

"Yes…"

"You said?" Catherine grinned.

"I did not say anything." Mary said.

Catherine frowned at her former daughter in law's response. "You did not respond?"

"You barged in before I could." Mary said annoyed.

"I apologize, what were you going to say?" Catherine pried.

"Honestly, I'm not sure because I know my love for Louis lingers, but Don Carlos has also asked to court me." Mary said. "I was going to confide in you."

"You wanted me to choose who you should wed?" Catherine asked.

"I need your help in deciding." Mary said slowly. "They both have qualities, and assets that can help me and my country."

"Let's start with Don Carlos." Catherine responded.

"Don Carlos is the Prince of Spain, he is also a Catholic Prince. If I marry him, I would have Spain's support as well as more support from the Vatican. Unfortunately, I would still have to rule my country from afar if I were to marry Don Carlos." Mary said.

"And Conde?"

"Louis may bring some peace to Scotland, if I marry Louis and he becomes the King of Scotland, I may no longer be at war with my cousin Elizabeth because there would be a Protestant King on the throne. It may settle the unrest that is in my country because of the differences in our religion. It may help my country practice tolerance. Louis also has an army of his own that can protect us, and he is well endowed. But I would lose the support of the Vatican." Mary said. "How can this be so difficult?"

"Because you're a Queen, Mary." Catherine sat down next to her daughter in law. "You cannot just marry for love, you have to marry for your country. The choice would've been clear if you were just a normal girl."

"What do you mean, Catherine?" Mary asked.

"If you were a normal girl, and all you had to do was marry for love; would you not choose Conde over Don Carlos?" Catherine asked. "Most queens would have chosen Don Carlos, but you're still considering Louis, the Prince of Conde as a suitor. Just think about that, Mary. Don Carlos has much to offer, not that Conde doesn't, but Conde is not an heir to a throne. He may have the royal blood but he is not an heir." Catherine stood up and turned to her daughter in law. "I will leave you to your thoughts, you will have France's support no matter what you do. I must attend to some business."

"Wait, Catherine - I meant to ask, how did you meeting with the council go?" Mary asked. She noticed Catherine's facial expression instantly changed.

"Narcisse duped me." Catherine hissed. "I was accused of poisoning Francis in order to regain power."

Mary gasped. "And you are just telling me now?"

"You have your own issues to worry about-"

"Catherine, I promised Francis that I help secure you as regent. I intend to keep my promise." Mary said. "I need to know what happened in that meeting."

"They were planning on voting for regent, then Cardinal Morel walked in and made the allegations. Narcisse stepped up and took the regency right from beneath my nose. That bastard." Catherine spat. "Now I must go on trial, but there is no way that I can prove I didn't do it."

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"I imagine that Narcisse will have his wife testify against me." Catherine said.

"Why would Lola have anything against you, Catherine?" Mary eyed the elder woman.

"Lola has mentioned that she believed that I put a dead rat in her bath, that dead rat carried a threat. It's a long story." Catherine rambled. "I also poisoned Claude, if you didn't remember. I just can't find a way out."

"Catherine, don't worry. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are not convicted of regicide." Mary said. "I made Francis a promise, and I will make sure the promise comes to life. I will talk to Lola and try to convince her that it was not your doing."

"Don't worry yourself too much about me. I appreciate the help, but you also have your own battle to fight, Mary." Catherine smiled. "I need to return to my chambers, I have some things that I need to figure out but I believe you have something you need to do as well."


	6. Reignited

Without thinking, Mary made her to way Conde's chamber. A million things ran through her mind, but the only thoughts she focused on were thoughts of her and Louis. He may not have what Don Carlos has, but Don Carlos is not Conde. Mary was unsure of why she took this long to realize what her choice would be. Louis risked his life to only be with her in secret, he went up against his king for her, he let his heart break in order for her's to mend, and he always put her best interest first.

Within minutes, Mary reached Louis' chambers, she paced back and forth trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. She only hoped that the right words would come out. Before she lost the courage to confess her feelings for him, she knocked on his door.

"Mary? Hurry in." Conde said as he poked his head out the door to make sure no one saw them. "What are you doing here?" He continued and closed the door.

"I've considered what you asked and-"

"Mary, wait. Before you say anything. I understand." Conde said sadly.

"What?" Mary asked. "What do you mean you understand?"

"You have to marry whoever is going to be better for your country, I'm sorry that I was so selfish to ask. I was going to-"

"Louis." Mary interrupted, and caressed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Mary felt that Conde was first confused, but he gave into her kiss. The taste of his lips were so familiar. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and tightened. Suddenly, their lips parted.

"Mary, I-"

"Louis, no. Don't take back your proposal." Mary said slowly. "I accept your proposal. I will marry you."

"Are you sure about this, Mary?" Louis asked. "You may need Spain. Don Carlos is a Prince and the heir to Spain's throne."

"I'm sure, Louis. I need to be able to rule in person, I am tired of having regents rule for me. I need to show my country that I am still their queen, and my country needs a worthy king." Mary paused and looked at him. "Plus, you are a prince."

Louis chuckled. "Sometimes, I forget."

"Well, you can't forget now. Because you will be the King of Scotland." Mary smiled.

Louis returned her smile, and pulled her in for another kiss. Only this time it was deeper, more passionate. He remembered how much he loved her touch, and her kiss, and how much he loved having her in his arms. For the first time, in such a long time, Louis felt alive again.

The pair made love until the sun rose, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A few hours after they fell asleep, they were rudely awakened by a very concerned Queen Mother.

"Get up, you two!" Catherine yelled.

"Catherine, are you mad?" Mary asked sleepily.

"No, are you two mad?" Catherine asked. "Get up! Your servants have been looking everywhere for you, Mary."

"What's going on, Catherine?" Conde asked.

"Don Carlos was hoping to have breakfast with Mary, and go on a morning ride." Catherine said. "Once the servants advised me that Mary was not in her chambers, I had them tell Don Carlos that you were unwell; besides the point, you cannot be seen here, Mary. Especially, if you were planning on letting Don Carlos court you."

Mary and Conde exchanged smiles but remained quiet.

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?" Catherine asked, mildly annoyed. "Are you two engaged now?"

"Yes…" Mary grinned.

"Congratulations! Oh, Mary I knew you would choose this forgotten Prince." Catherine teased.

"Hmm, thanks Catherine." Conde said, not sure if he should feel grateful or insulted.

"You are planning on keeping it a secret, aren't you?" Catherine asked, realizing that the couple had no idea what she was talking about, she continued. "You still need the approval from the Vatican, and an alliance needs to be made. Surely, you didn't think you could just run off, get married and go to Scotland?"

"Uhm.." Mary mumbled.

"Oh dear. Mary, Conde may not be an heir to the French Throne, but he is a Prince of the Blood, and a French subject. You would need to alter the alliance that you have with France, so your council in Scotland and the privy council here would need to be notified, and-"

"And Narcisse would have to approve the marriage before otherwise Conde would be committing treason for marrying a foreign monarch." Mary said coldly. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"Narcisse would never approve of this." Conde said. "He would do everything to stop us. He couldn't bear seeing me have more power. He would try to convince everyone that we would be trying to take the French Throne from Charles."

"Then we must consult with Charles first." Mary said. "Any idea where he would be, Catherine?"

"He was sent away." Catherine said slowly. "For his safety from me." Catherine saw a look of confusion on Conde's face. "It's a long story."

"Alright, well change in plans then." Mary said. "We will stay quiet about our engagement, and we'll make sure you win the regency before we announce our engagement to all of France and Scotland."

"I agree." Conde said. "Catherine, if you need my help for anything, please let me know."

"Thank you." Catherine said. "I may need your help for one thing. Mary, I need to talk to Conde alone."

"I will return to my chambers then. And I will make sure I am not seen leaving Louis' chambers." Mary said before Catherine could say anything. "I will see you both later."

Catherine waited until Mary closed the door before she spoke. "I need you to check Francis' body."

"Are you mad?" Conde asked.

"No. I need you to do this because I cannot leave the castle, Bash has already tried to find a way to get me out of the castle, but there are too many of Narcisse's guards lurking around. No one will care if you leave, no offense."

"None taken." Conde responded.

"But back to my point, I need you to see if Francis had his organs taken out or if they are still intact. Because I know Francis was not poisoned. If he is still...together, that will prove my innocence." Catherine said. "Louis, please."

"Alright. I will do it. I will leave within the hour."

"Please return soon, my trial is today. I am hoping that Mary can convince Lola to stand against her husband, but I am not sure anymore." Catherine said worried.

Conde has never seen Catherine look that way before, except for when Francis fell ill. Conde simply nodded, and watched Catherine leave the room.

* * *

"Lola, can I speak to you?" Mary said as she approached her lady in Jean's nursery.

"Of course, what is it, Mary?"

"Are you testifying against Catherine today?" Mary asked.

"I am." Lola said. "I have to."

"Lola, Catherine didn't plant that rat in your bath. She was in the dungeon at the time."

Lola hesitated a bit before she answered. She needed to choose her words carefully. "Mary, I understand why you want to protect her. But we all know she has a far reach. If she didn't do it, who else would have done it?" Lola asked.

Mary remained quiet.

"Is there something that you know that I don't?" Lola asked.

"Lola, Catherine told me that Narcisse did it. He wanted to scare you into his arms is how she put it." Mary said.

"Of course, she did." Lola said. "That woman is unbelievable. Mary, Narcisse is a changed man, and he's my husband. I must stand by him, I hope you understand."

Mary smiled at her friend. "Of course, I do. Just think about what I've said. I have to go, I have some things that I must attend to, and Greer is returning to court today. I will see you soon."

Lola bowed to her Queen, and watched her go. She thought of the words that her Queen has said about her husband. Some of which may be true. Lola was scared to death to find out, but she needed to know. The man her husband used to be was more than capable of doing horrible things, but he is a changed man. Lola shook her head. She felt crazy. She married the man, she has to support him and stand by his side, so she buried her suspicions deep in the back of her mind.

* * *

 **Thank you all of you who have followed/fav & reviewed this story so far! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. There is much more to come. Catherine's trial will start in the next chapter & there will be some drama with the charming Don Carlos. Are you guys happy Mary said yes? Thanks again for reading! :)  
**


	7. The Trial

Catherine was nervous. The trial has already started, and Claude's testimony went terribly wrong. Catherine managed to convince Claude to speak on her behalf, but Narcisse got a hold of Claude's diary and read the truth out to the council, even Claude couldn't lie about it.

Lola's testimony was next, and if the council found her statement to be true, Catherine would be convicted for Francis' death right away, and she would be beheaded by days end, making Narcisse the permanent regent until Charles comes of age, but she didn't trust him to ever put the Valois line above his own life.

Princess Claude walked up to her mother in tears after her testimony. "I am so sorry, mother. I didn't know that they had taken my diary."

"Darling, it's okay." Catherine said as she hugged her daughter. "Go back to your chambers."

Claude hesitated, but and ran out the throne room.

"Can we have Lady Narcisse testify, please?" One of the Lords on the council said.

"Hello." Lola said awkwardly.

"Lady Narcisse, you were asked by your husband to take the stand, is that correct?"

"Yes." Lola answered.

"Lord Narcisse stated that you have reasoning to believe that Catherine de Medici, the Queen Mother, was completely capable of poisoning our late king, King Francis. Why is that, Lady Narcisse?"

"Well, we all know that Catherine is a master of poisons." Lola muttered.

"Yes, but she was locked up in a dungeon, under maximum security. How was she able to poison King Francis if she was locked up?"

"I imagine the same way she threatened my life." Lola said. "When Catherine was in the dungeon, she was able to plant a dead rat in my bath with a note in it's mouth that read 'one rat down, two to go.'"

The council began to mutter to themselves before one spoke up.

"Lady Narcisse, thank you for your testimony." One of the Lords interrupted and dismissed Lola.

Lola slightly smiled, and walked out the throne room.

"Catherine, we are giving you one chance to convince us that you are not guilty of killing our late king and your son. Please explain."

"I have no reason to kill my son, I love all my children." Catherine said calmly.

"Then why did you poison Claude? Why did King Francis lock you up in a dungeon?"

Catherine remained quiet, she didn't have an answer - not an answer that would convince the council that she was innocent at least. Catherine poisoned Claude because she was poisoned the same way Henry was and she wasn't in her right mind, but Francis locking her up in the dungeon was because of her treason.

"Do you not have an answer? We have come to a conclusion, Catherine de Medici. You have been found guilty in the murder of King Francis Valois." Narcisse stated. "You will be beheaded by the end of the day. Guards, take her away."

"You can't do this!" Catherine yelled.

"We can, and we will." Narcisse fired back as he watched his former lover get dragged into the dungeon.

* * *

Conde knew he was late, but he rode as fast as he possibly could with a carriage that held his late cousin. Conde felt awful disturbing the dead, but he knew Francis would have had it no other way. Conde didn't particularly care for Catherine, but he knew Mary did, so he chose to do what he could to help her. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

After getting word from his sister Claude about his mother's trial, King Charles managed to leave the safe house and ride back to French Court with a few guards. It was reckless, he knew, but he was not going to let his mother go down without a fight. He was king, and that meant something to him. He will do what he damn well pleases and Narcisse or the council will not stop him.

Charles knew his arrival would alert the council, and may speed up his mother's execution so he had a rider go ahead and let all of the guards know that King Charles was returning, and no one is to know of it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I typically try to update more often but I have so much going on right now, hopefully it'll all get better but sorry for the short chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
